1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plant container, and more particularly to a plant container with an automate watering arrangement, wherein after the reserve unit of the automate arrangement is filled with water, the reserve unit of the automate arrangement can automatically and gradually watering the soil of a predetermined area within the plant container for maintaining a moisture level of the soil of a particular area within the plant container such that the plant cultivated in the plant cavity of the plant container can receive enough water for growing.
2. Description of Related Arts
Many people would like to keep the plants indoors for enhancing the aesthetic atmosphere. Some people even rent or buy the houseplants in the offices or workplaces to offer a better aesthetic value since the studies have shown that plants can help reduce stress, enhance employee attitudes, increase productivity, and improve air quality. In other words, workers are happier and their productivity is higher when offices have plants. On the other side, a daily maintenance must be provided to the plants, such as watering periodically, which are trifles and often forgotten to offer. But water must be periodically provided to the plants.
In the growing and maintenance of small plants and houseplants, water and/or nourishing liquid must be frequently provided to the root of the plants in correct amounts. Insufficient or excessive watering the plant may kill the plant, wherein water serves as the major transport medium to allow nutrients being carried from the soil to the plant cell through the root of the plant. However, when over watering the plant, it will force the air from the root of the plant to reduce the oxygen supply to the plant. In particular, there is no simple rule to guide the owner that how often the houseplants should be watered. Some plants require relatively large amount of water to grow while some plants require relatively small amount of water to grow. Different types of soil are also considered as one of the factors to hold the moisture for the plant.
For some people, watering the plants is chore that they may forget all the times. Once the plant is dried, they trends to water the plant heavily. As it is mentioned above, insufficient or excessive watering the plant may kill the plant. Especially if the plant is rented from the plant service provider, the plant service provider must send a skilled person to take care of the plant frequently such as watering the plant and providing sufficient nourishing liquid to the plant. In other words, the skilled person must have sufficient knowledge of understanding all kinds of plants and how much water to be timely applied to the plant. Otherwise, the plant service provider will spend longer time to take care the sick plant being sent back from the renter.
Accordingly, a plant watering device is provided to water the plant frequently. For example, the plant watering device comprises a globe body for containing water and an elongated inserting tube extended from the globe body, wherein the inserting tube is inserted into the soil for feeding the water from the globe body to the root of the plant. However, the plant watering device has several drawbacks.
Since the inserting tube must be inserted into the soil in order to feed the water thereinto, the roots of the plant may be accidentally damaged during the insertion. Once the globe body is emptied, the plant watering device must be removed from the plant container to refill the water and then the inserting tube must be re-inserted into the soil again. Repeatedly inserting the inserting tube into the soil will damage the roots of the plant seriously. In other words, even though sufficient water is provided, the plant will be killed since nutrients cannot be carried to the plant cell through the root of the plant.
Another drawback of the plant watering device is that the plant watering device can only supply water at one particular area around the inserting tube. In other words, after the inserting tube is inserted into the soil, the soil around the inserting tube will be moisturized. Therefore, only the root of the plant at the moisturized area will carry the nutrients to the plant. Other root portions of the plant will be dried. Therefore, the plant watering device cannot evenly supply water at all areas of the soil in the plant container.
In addition, the soil will continuously absorb the water from the plant watering device. In other words, the amount of water being watering in the plant does not depend on the moisture level of the soil. Once the soil is dried, the soil will rapidly absorb the water. Likewise, when the soil is wetted, the water will keep feeding to the soil continuously. Therefore, the plant watering device cannot control the moisture level of the soil precisely and will cause overwatering the plant.